The Gypsy Dancer
by Warrior Nun
Summary: She dances before them. Teasing them, demanding to keep their eyes on her... Witness the tales of two men...the Living Legend and the Ice Tiger of Russia desire the late blooming flower that is Yūri Katsuki. Too bad that she is already taken by another man...
1. Chapter 1: Hellfire

Hi, again! This is Warrior Nun with another Victuuri fanfic, but this time with genderbending! I wanna point out that I came up with this story inspired by Madam Facilier's _Without the Magic Spell_ , mostly on a certain chapter. Her stories are really good, and I highly recommend _Without the Magic Spell_. While it follows the plot of YoI, it managed to be its own story with a few changes-aside from genderbending Yuuri. It was one of the rare gems with fem!Yuuri and somehow made it work.

So check her out and tell her that Warrior Nun sent ya.

But enough shameless advertisement, let's get on with the show.

 **This story contains: references to certain songs, genderbending, somewhat mature themes, yandere nature, Thirsty Victor, slight religious undertones, mild language and all that jazz. If either one of those things offends you, please do not send in a comment and click on the back button.**

 **Pairing(s): Yuuri Katsuki/OC (for now), onesided Victuuri (Victor/Yuuri) and YuYuu (Yurio/Yuuri)**

 **Yuri! on ICE (c) Mappa**

 **Hellfire of Hunchback of Notre Dame (c) Disney, Victor Hugo**

 **Habanera of Carmen (c) Georges Bizet**

 **He Long of _Without the Magic Spell_ (c) Madam Facilier**

* * *

He could see her…

He could see her dancing.

The way she sway her hips so sensually before the crowd, teasing them to try and touch her but couldn't. For if they do, she would disappear before their eyes.

How the sun shone upon her raven hair, as it swayed along with her loose and free like black silk. It was enough to make his fingers itch with anticipation to touch it to see if they are soft as they look.

How her smoldering eyes that bore into the very depths of your soul once she set her gaze upon you and you had to gaze back. If you look away, even for a moment, you will miss everything.

He could never forget how his heart stopped for a moment when their eyes met.

How her pink lips curl into a teasing smirk before turning away.

In that moment, he could feel the heat sparked within him.

And right now, it was blazing out of control.

This is why, tonight of all nights, he upon his knee before the cross upon the mantle of the fireplace with the rosary in his hand, praying to the Virgin Mary for strength and forgiveness.

"Mother Maria, please forgive me for I have sinned…" he whispered, almost as if afraid on speaking out loud, clenching the rosary tightly in his hands. Victor could feel the beads digging into the palms of his hands, clenching his eyes shut.

"I…"

The image of **her** flashed through his mind.

"I have committed the sin of lust…"

 _Lust for the gypsy girl…Yūri._

Even her name is beautiful.

Victor found it rather amusing when he learned that her name was similar to a particular Yuri that he knows but somehow it fits the woman like a glove. He could never forget on how he learned her name and how they met. It was at the main square of the city…there were a caravan of gypsies traveling there. The time of the festival was starting and already that they're getting attention. And it was all because of her.

She was the very center of the attention, dancing with the combination of elegance and wild freedom. Teasing the crowd with a sensual sway of her hips and a coy smile, her entire body was practically making music. Dancing like she was the music…

And he couldn't help but watch, not looking away even for a moment.

What happened next set off the spark.

She noticed him staring at her…and simply smiled and turned away.

For a moment, Victor felt his heart clench within him, silently begging her to look at him again. Even when she still dance before the crowd around her, enticing them with her beauty, daring them not to touch but only to admire her with their eyes. He had no idea how long he was watching, until the dance ended with her seductively removing the gossamer scarf from her waist and threw it to the audience. A taunting way to let the people have a piece of her.

For him to have a piece of her.

He had no idea if it was himself that reached out, or his own body acted out on its own, but he knew that he wanted to have it. At least something that was once part of her

When he did, he saw her laughing coyly before blowing him a kiss.

"Give it up for our lovely dancer, Lady Yūri!" one musician cheered as the crowd roared with excitement, all the while throwing gold before her feet.

And this is where it leads him to this situation.

Victor paused in his prayer of penance and took out the said item that he hid in his robes. Upon his hand was a light violet scarf with intricate designs of swirls stitched in a darker shade, glowing against the fireplace like amethysts.

Since then, the gypsy girl was plaguing his mind. He could even pick up the sweet scent that was emanating from the scarf, making him to caress the fabric against his cheek. Sometimes…it felt like she was there beside him, he could almost feel her touch upon his face…her breath upon his ear to whisper sweet nothings to him. Victor couldn't find it in him to repress a shudder of pleasure, losing himself to this sinful fantasy that he found himself drowning in.

 _"…He Long…"_

Then his eyes snapped open when he heard that cursed name.

He Long…the name of her lover…

Victor gritted his teeth as he gripped both the rosary and the scarf tightly in his hands.

Yes, he had indeed sinned.

He had committed a sin of lusting after a scandalous woman, who already has a lover of her own. The roguish auburn haired man who had a look of wolf that had gotten its prey when he embraced Yūri who had thrown herself into his arms with the look of loving devotion of her own.

He could also feel jealousy and envy inside of him as well.

How can he not feel those sins?

Yūri is practically the forbidden fruit that lures men to their downfall, tempting them to have a taste of her sweet nectar. Yet she was guarded by the very arms of that serpent of a man, taunting him as he dangles her in front of his very eyes, so close but yet so faraway.

But how can you blame him!?

Yūri is a vision of loveliness, she practically have men trip over themselves for her. Yet by revealing the fact that she was already taken, does she not know how many hearts that she had shattered?

How many were left yearning for her?

For HIM to yearn for her.

This was her fault!

Plain and simple! It was the woman that was responsible for this flame within! Dressing up so provocatively that left nothing to the imagination, pale skin that was practically begging to be caressed, slim waist that he wanted to wrap his arms around, legs that go on for miles every time she lifted up her skirt to tease the crowd while shaking her hips…he could go on and yet couldn't find the words to describe her otherworldly beauty.

But…surely it didn't happen without a reason.

They say that there is a reason for everything…God has a plan for everything.

Perhaps…perhaps it was to test him…to see if he would withstand against the strength of the Devil himself.

Such as dealing against the Temptress herself.

"Protect me, Maria," he prayed. "Don't let this siren cast this spell…don't let her fire sear my flesh and bones!" His grip on the rosary and the scarf tightened, to the point that the beads were practically biting the palm of his hand and drew blood, shifting his gaze up at the heavens with determination blazing within his eyes.

"You either **_destroy_** Yūri and have her taste the fires of Hell…!"

The image of Yūri tied up to the stake, screaming as the fire engulf around her, flashed through his mind. Making him feel the pang of regret. That was too far…even for him. He didn't want to kill her. She's tempting yes, but there was a sense of…innocence to her…

That is how he see it whenever she smiled at He Long…

The kind of smile that he wanted to see.

He could practically see Yūri standing before him in front of the fireplace, her arms extended out towards him as a silent request for a loving embrace.

"…or at least…let her be mine and mine alone…" he whispered as he moved forward to hold her in his arms. Victor closed his eyes to place a kiss…

Before realization hits him harder than a freight train and pulled himself away from the illusion as it quickly dissipated before him like smoke as he staggered back before clenching the rosary and the scarf close to him in prayer.

"Maria…Maria, give me your blessing to drive out these demons in your name…!" he whispered, breathing heavily as his mind was constantly attacked by the same image over and over again.

Yūri…dancing before him, beckoning him into her arms as the inferno set aflame around her.

His breathing was becoming ragged, he could feel the blood sliding down his palm and onto the scarf as the effect of gripping his rosary too tightly. But he was too focused on praying to even notice.

"Lead me not into temptation…deliever me from evil!" He was becoming more desperate now.

"Maria…! GIVE ME SANCTUARY! PLEASE!"

In his anguish cry to the heavens, he barely heard the rosary snapped in his grip as Victor fell to his knees before the fireplace. He could barely registered the fact that the blood from his now cut hand was staining what remains of the broken rosary and the now soiled scarf. The only sound that was heard in this room was his ragged breathing, he could feel the cold sweat from his brow and it could be his imagination, but he could have sworn that he felt tears from his eyes.

Was he not a righteous man?

Was he virtuous enough?

Was he pure enough?

If so, then why…why does she still plague his mind?

Haven't his prayers reached to Maria and the Lord Almighty?

Well…no matter…

"…I will have her."

Victor rose his head up, his blue eyes are now glowing thanks to the light of the fireplace as silver hair hung over his right eye. Unconsciously, he gripped the broken rosary and the bloody scarf tightly in his hand.

"…I will have her…EVEN IF I HAD TO BURN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

Come Hellfire and brimstone!

Yūri may be the seductress, but soon it will be her turn…

When that time comes…she must choose.

Either him or He Long.

 _She must be mine or she'll_ ** _BURN_** _!_

Without even thinking, Victor pulled his hand back and threw the scarf and what remained of his rosary into the fireplace. He watched with morbid fascination as the flames ate at the fabric while the beads quickly reduced into dust.

Fascination turned into remorse and regret.

For throwing away his faith…or the closest thing of having a piece of the gypsy girl.

He does not know at this point.

"God have mercy on her…" he muttered, slowly staggering back as Victor kept his eyes upon the fireplace. He felt the hard wall against his back, turning around to lean his forehead upon the cool stone surface. The closest thing of prostrating himself for penance.

"God have mercy on me…"

There was no turning back now. He had crossed the point of no return.

If God will remain silent…then Victor will know.

Yūri Katsuki, the Gypsy Girl, will be his one way or the other.

Or she will burn…

—

Please leave a comment or review


	2. Chapter 2: Love is like a Wild Bird

Now with Yurio's chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

He didn't know when it happened, or how it happened even.

But he knew that he couldn't turn away.

Where he was, leaning against a brick wall during his usual duties as a guard as he watched the women walked out of the cigar factory and into the courtyard when the bell signaled for a much needed break time. Despite the rather less than glamorous line of work for the ladies, it was no secret that certain men were waiting around this time would come by to admire the rare beauties that intermix with the local women.

Especially the one exotic woman amongst them.

Yūri…

The woman whom he shared his name with.

According to rumors that she was part of a gypsy caravan, and since they have arrived in town, she was all that they could talk about.

Her flawless skin…her hair…the way her eyes shone…she was the most exquisite creature.

Naturally, Yuri doesn't pay attention to those kind of things. If his experience with women taught him something (if you count his interactions with Mila as experience), that they tend to be shrew-like when you make a wrong move and they're persistent like harpies.

However, that all changed when he saw **her**.

She tried to stay within the crowd of women, hoping to blend in. However, no matter how far back she kept behind, even as far as plant herself to the wall, she was always spotted.

A rare wallflower amongst a patch of flowers as they say.

He didn't know how they come to that. That is until the women amongst them asked her to dance for them. Something to entertain, pass the time during their long deserved break of wrapping bits of dried tobacco leaves into cigars that can be smoked. It took a lot of persuading, Yūri finally gives in and began to dance before them. Without even realizing of drawing in another crowd as well.

Himself included.

He wasn't blind, he could see those lustful stares of his fellow soldiers whenever they went over to the factory to ogle at the female factory workers. But Yuri knew that they are here for the very centerpiece among the ladies. After all, who _wouldn't_ keep their eyes off of her?

Admittedly, it took a while for her to get into the mood, which cause a few mishaps. But given time, when she finally started to dance perfectly…it was almost as if she was flying.

Like a wild bird…

Yes.

Yūri is a bird with the most beautiful of feathers, filled with vibrant color of gold and red.

Whenever she sings, dear God, it was like listening to bells.

It was another thing that he admired about her…her voice, her sweet lovely voice.

He could just watch her forever if he wanted to, when given the chance. Or at least given the pleasure of being the only audience be entertained by her. It was a selfish wish but he doesn't give a damn.

So here he was…among the guards on their break, as usual, admiring the female cigar workers during their own break. And like clockwork, the women asked their fellow gypsy to entertain them. And Yūri, usually a shrinking violet, now proudly display her feather-like skill like the bird she deserved to be.

Unknowingly displaying a possible mating dance before the wolf-like men before her.

Is Yuri like those mangy mutts?

Perhaps…but he's better than that.

He's better than all of them.

After all, he is a gentleman. Besides he's more of a cat person. Calm, sophisticated and graceful. Not to mention the fact that he had more class than all of them combined.

"Come on now, love, please!" He heard one cigar worker spoke up, rather loudly he added. "Your dancing is the only thing that that kept us going!"

"Yūri, pretty please?"

And like usual, there is the part where Yūri was backing away, holding an orange like it was her lifeline, like a small rabbit surrounded by foxes.

"B-but I can't! You all know how I get every time…" Then she paused as she looked over to the platoon before them. She flinched when she thought that their eyes zeroed in on her. When she sets her gaze upon Yuri's, Yuri felt his face heat up as he looked away. Even now, he still cannot look at her in the eye.

"Yūri dear, don't mind them," A friend of hers reassured her, possibly the more sensible one of all the women. "Just close your eyes and lose yourself to the music. The music YOU created."

The dark haired gypsy fidgets a bit as she contemplates her pros and cons. It was rather amazing that her face had a wide variety of emotions. As always, he knew how this would end. Yūri would end up agreeing to dance before her friends (and his uncouth comrades) and once again, she entrance them all into her spell.

"Alright…I guess, **_one_** dance doesn't hurt." There was a sense of stubborn authority in her voice. That is one of the many things that he likes about her. She can set her foot down whenever it was necessary and can be stubborn about it. It would seem that a small rabbit got some set of teeth. After handing over her fruit to her best friend, Yūri straighten out her outfit, which consists of a blue buttoned up shirt with the rest of the fabric tied into a knot to expose her slim stomach and a flowing skirt that hung low to her curvy hips. It was amazing how provocatively she dressed was a complete contrast to her personality.

She took a few meditative deep breaths, wisely ignoring the some of the wolfish whistles from his fellow soldiers. A common reaction, no doubt appreciating how her body looked. Like a bunch of starving prisoners to a piece of meat. The start of the dance always start out clumsily, a trip or so there. No doubt from the stage jitters, not only dealing with the leering gaze of the lingering soldiers as well as the large audience of her co-workers.

It only took a few more tries until she finally got a sense of a beat of her own music, that is when the real entertainment began.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, even when he found himself clapping along with the unheard music that Yūri was making with her body. It was a beautiful blend of innocence and seduction, the way she moved was just perfection. A creature of purest of grace. He could ry to act aloof all he wanted but even the Ice Tiger himself knew that he had fallen underneath the spell of the beautiful bird.

 _His_ bird.

One of these days he would have the wings clipped and have her locked up in a pretty golden cage and throw away the key. It sounded like a good idea, sure…but will it get her to love him?

 _God, I wish I knew…_ Yuri thought to himself. _Maybe never…maybe tomorrow. But I knew it would happen someday._

After all…Yūri and love are one and the same.

They're both wild birds, untamed, unpredictable, and free of any form of restrictions.

God, he would love to tame her…

But how is the million ruble question.

The way she danced, it was almost as if she was beckoning someone, anyone, to come down to the makeshift dance floor and join her into this intimate courtship. But yet at the same time, no one can't. If anyone of them even come close to her with only a few steps, Yūri would fly away in fright. He remembered that one of his comrades try to walk up to her, probably try to woo her in his most pathetic way. She practically froze up before skittering away back to her friend to hide behind.

It took about a few attempts until it became clear that to his squad that it was a bad idea to approach her off-guard. Frightened Yūri means no dancing. Sure, there are some other beauties to gander at but it wasn't the same. So, it became an untold rule on to never approach Yūri whenever she was on break. It was a temporary cure for an insatiable symptom. The insatiable symptom known as a taunting dream that won't come true.

Dear God in heaven does he wish to be the one to approach the woman and held her in his arms. And have her dance for him…and only for him. But alas, she is a gypsy…laws and rules don't seem to apply to her. Born to live and die freely, completely unbound by the chains of authority.

Not even a cage would hold her, no matter how beautiful it would be.

For now at least.

Yuri then registered that suddenly Yūri was heading their way, somehow taken a rose as a prop thanks to one of her friends and twittering before the soldiers, something that she had never done before. He had straightened up when she caress each soldier teasingly with a flower, letting them guess on which one of them will gain her favor if she gave them the red flower as an extension of herself. He knew that he was acting ridiculous for acting so eager like those idiots that he had to call his brothers in arms but for the moment, he doesn't care.

This isn't the type of thing that he would pass something that is considered a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Maybe…just maybe, he would be the one to be gifted with that flower.

He watched as Yūri danced within and out of each soldier's reach, purposely teasing them with soft caresses of the flower upon their faces. No doubt the green-eyed abomination known as Envy reared its ugly as fuck face whenever he see her come close to one soldier, only to dance out of his grasp to tease the next. God in heaven, the tension is just killing him by the second. Yuri barely registered that he was loosening his collar a bit, feeling his mouth and throat unusually dry.

Perhaps he should have brought along his canteen of water when they're about to go on break…it could be this damned heat.

But it wouldn't matter now.

Because she was coming closer.

To _him_.

He didn't know what to do, he just kept rooted in his usual spot. Leaning against the pillar in a nonchalant manner, yet it provided him the best view of the dance. And here he was, stiffening up like a coward as Yūri draws near by the second. He had to keep cool, try not to spazz out like the rest of his idiotic fellow soldiers.

Yuri was unable to keep his heart from beating rapidly as she sets her sight on him. It was surreal to see her this up close before, he was able to make the details out of her. Her dark hair that shone like black silk in the sun, her red lips that were begging to be kissed until swollen, and her…smoldering brown eyes that took on an amber shade?

Odd, from what he had seen, she had the eyes of an innocent lamb.

And that was before the dance.

This was different, Yuri Plisetsky was looking into the eyes of a seductress.

He wasn't the predatory tiger that was after an innocent little bird.

He was going up against lovely yet dangerous bird of prey, and he could practically feel the talons around his heart as she came closer to him. Yuri barely registered that he swallowed a vague sensation of a lump within his throat when he saw how sensual she was looking at him, extending out the rose as if she was beckoning him.

Yuri didn't know that he had straightened to himself up when the dancer came closer to him, deliberately trailing the flower down his face as he felt the soft petals caress his skin. It was almost as if she was indirectly caressing him. As soon as it started, she drew away as Yūri turned her back on him. And for a moment there, he could have felt his heart dropping.

That is until she suddenly turned and tossed the flower to him.

And with an automatic response, the ice tiger caught it with one hand.

He barely paid attention to the fact that everyone hooted and hollered around him, slowly fading into white noise as the only sounds that he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and the escalating beating of his heart. The only thing that kept him grounded was the sight of Yūri smiling coyly at him before turning away to walk back to her friends.

Back to her flock as the bell rang, signifying the end of their break.

Which would also mean she would be flying away…until next time.

All Yuri could do was to watch her twitter about with her friends as they head back inside, no doubt to continue to roll up some dried tobacco leaves into cigars until their closing time. He then looked down at the rose that she had tossed over to him, bringing it up closer to catch the sweet scent. He took the time to savor it before following his fellow soldiers back to their headquarters to clock back in, all the while tucking the rose into his breast pocket.

Perhaps one day, when the gypsy dancer was unguarded…

He would be the one to tame the wild bird.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gypsy Girl's Dilemma

Here is the final chapter! Featuring the Gypsy Girl herself! Even though it was short, I hope that you all on this site. There might-MIGHT- write more of skate program interpretations with certain songs depicting the affection that Victor and Yurio held for fem!Yuuri :) Until then, thank you for taking the time to read this! If you like what you see, follow me on here or if you like to see my works unedited, please head over to Archive of Our Own. With that said, please enjoy!

* * *

"Geez, you two look like shit."

That was the first thing that Mila pointed out as soon as she saw Victor and Yuri walked in. Their youngest member just flipped her off before grumbling some usual swearing underneath his breath as he went over to one of the benches to place on his skates. Victor only laughed awkwardly, though he had seen better days.

"Was it obvious, Mila?" he asked.

Mila raised an eyebrow as she gave Victor's current appearance a look over in one go before nodded in confirmation. From his messed up silver hair that he fussed over it (no matter how many times, it's not hair loss) to the way he stands as well as bags underneath his eyes.

Does he really need to ask that?

"I rest my case." She said before heading out to the ice as soon as she removed her skate guards. Georgi went over to the ice after doing some stretches and did the double take at the appearances of his rink mates with a rather comical expression.

"What happened to you two?!" He exclaimed.

Yuri just growled as he glared up at the older skater and actually gave him double flipped birds.

"Fuck you, that's what happened!"

Georgi blinked before turning to Victor. Compared to Victor, Yuri looked even worse than him. The bags underneath Yuri's eyes made him seemed haggard and he seemed to be glaring more often since he got here. To the point that there might be a possibility that either he would develop wrinkles upon his forehead early or his face will stick like that if he kept it up. But still, he had to know…

"Is this about that choice of music that you asked Yakov about?"

"I…I had a bit of trouble sleeping last night."

"…Riiiight." Then he looked over to Yuri. "I guess the same goes for Yuri as well."

"I think it would apply to Yurochka as well. I think Lilia had showcased him some certain pieces…Carmen from what I remember."

Georgi shook his head at this.

"Honestly, all this after you both met that Japanese Yuri."

—

Meanwhile in Detroit…

Yūri let out a sigh as she laid down upon her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She couldn't help but think back on the last conversation that she had with He Long. Mostly on the last thing he said before he hung up.

 ** _"I don't need luck. I have you!"_**

If she weren't such an anxious wreck of a woman, she would have find that sweet and enduring. But she couldn't help but wonder how.

Don't get her wrong, she is happy in their relationship. It was a bit awkward (ok, it was REALLY awkward) when they first started dating. It started out slow and easy with the classic movie date. She could still remember it like it was yesterday. It was the film premier of _Sucker Punch_ , and looking back it does have some…flaws, but the music, action sequences, and special effects were enough to distract her from a somewhat flimsy storyline. She remembered how she engrossed she was to the film, that she didn't notice He Long placing his arm over her shoulder. When she did, Yūri felt her heart skipped a beat as well as her cheeks heating up a bit.

She even remembered on how bashful she felt…but yet couldn't help but lean in to the embrace of comfort as they enjoy the rest of the film.

A content sigh escaped from her lips at that memory.

Since then, they've been on dates as much as they can while he was still in Detroit before had to fly out to compete for China. The outings they had were small and simple, but that is all she could ask for. As for the gifts, well, he really made sure that He Long placed his talents in jewelry craftsmanship into some good use.

The hairpin that He Long made for her is the first of many, presented as a month anniversary of them dating.

Her first thought that it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

He Long took inspiration of the kanazashi from her home country, using metallic tone of her favorite color as a base for the stick and even made a charm out of the crystal beads that shone like gems. Yūri wore it proudly whenever she felt like wearing her hair up on their dates. But he didn't just stop there, oh no.

When the season for figure skating was coming up, Yūri had to reassure Phichit that He Long wasn't doing anything bad to hear when he asked for her measurements, only been told by her boyfriend that it was a surprise and based off of the theme that she was going for. The outfit that he made for her practically left her stunned to the point of speechlessness. It was something that was fitting for a fairytale, not for a girl like Yūri.

She almost refused outright if it weren't for He Long's insistence to wear it at least for him.

Be a princess for a night as it were.

When she placed it on, Yūri didn't recognize her own reflection when she gazed herself at the mirror. For the moment, she thought that she was looking at someone else, that someone found a way to get into her dorm room. There was no way that this beautiful woman would be her! It took her a good while to realize that the woman in the mirror was definitely her, and she just had to post a selfie picture to He Long, just to show him the fitting of the outfit he made for her.

The text response came to her as soon as she posted the picture.

 **May I come over? I would like to see it in person.**

If she were in any other situation, she would have come up a poor excuse in order to refuse. However, He Long is one of the few exceptions. She immediately gave her confirmation before getting another response that he would be there within 15 minutes. That gave her enough time to relax a bit, all the while breaking into her current costume.

It didn't take long for him to be knocking at her dorm room door.

She could still remember on how he looked when she opened that door.

There he was, standing by her door and staring at her with mouth agape. Like he had seen something amazing for the first time. Just like they had first met at the rink…

"Yūri…" He finally spoke up. "You look beautiful."

Yūri blushed deeply at the compliment as she finally let him in.

"You…you think so?" She asked, fiddling with a strand of her hair a bit. It was a habit that she wanted to get rid of but wasn't able to. He didn't say anything at first, only motioned her to give her a turn around, to which she did so, turning slowly a bit so that he could take in all the detail of the costume that he made for her. When she finally faced him, Yūri saw that the look of awe upon He Long's face slowly became a look of adoration. He gave her a sweet and loving smile before walking over to her to place his hands upon her shoulders and turned to have her face the mirror, gazing at her reflection along with her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yūri, you _are_ beautiful," he reassured her. "You just don't show it off much."

As if to prove his point, he gently placed a small yet chaste kiss upon her cheek, kick-starting her heart a bit. It didn't took long for her to relax in his arms, smiling at back at him as they gaze at their reflections.

Another sigh escaped from her lips as she blinked out of reminiscing the past before turning on her side and spied her iPhone on her nightstand. It's been about a week since their last talk, so that meant he was really busy with his speed skate training.

Him, being lucky that he had someone like her.

If anything, Yūri is lucky to have someone like him.

Someone that is so confident and relaxed in his own skin, it was a miracle that he wasn't jealous when she epically failed at talking to her life-long idol. If she were honest, Victor was more handsome up close. Not that He Long isn't handsome himself…

She couldn't help but groan as she rolled over on her stomach and buried her face into the pillow when she remembered her first meeting with the Living Legend as well as the up and coming new skater, Yuri Plisetsky at the Sochi season. Yūri must be such a fool when she was introduced to them, she couldn't even make a complete sentence without stuttering!

However that all changed when she saw He Long's surprise visit at the gala banquet. And just like that, all her nervousness and anxiety were gone as soon as she laid eyes on him. Honestly, the fact that he went out of his way to see her was really touching. It was interesting how the skaters for Russia have reacted. She wasn't surprised that the Russian Yuri called He Long by his unfortunate nickname (he's been called that lately, now that she thought about it) and Mila was excited to know how they first got started dating as soon as she went along with her to find Celestino.

As for Victor, well, he seemed a bit embarrassed when Yuri insulted him. At least that was how he looked before Mila dragged her away to get all the "juicy" details.

 ** _"…When you skate, I want all eyes…on you."_**

On her, huh?

Funny, she's just a dime in a dozen skater who can't even land her jumps in a correct sequence and timing. The pretty dresses just hid those flaws about her.

After all…

"Who in their right mind would want to keep their eyes on me?"

* * *

To those who have read and been following Madam Facilier's _Without the Magic Spell_ , this is my interpretation of how they first dated as well as a bit of insight into the relationship between her and He Long.


End file.
